Operation Overdrive
by RPM Shadow
Summary: What if Mack had a sister? Tea has always longed for adventure, until the day she, and Mack meet four special people in their home.
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part 1

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive**

**Tea's Story**

Disclaimer: I just own Tea, and other OC's!

Summery: What if Mack had a sister? Tea has always longed for adventure, until the day she, and Mack meet four special people in her home.

XxXx

**I do not have Microsoft anymore. I just have WordPad. So I don't have spell check. So please be nice when reviewing.**

XxXxX

16-year-old Tea Hartford was sitting on the fountain that was in front of her mantion home. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail in a pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and sneakers. She sighed as she got up and wandered over to the hammock, where her adopted brother, Mack lay asleep with his book resting on his chest. It was obvious he was dreaming.

Tea walked closer to him just as Mack suddenly turned sharply in his sleep and fell out of the hammock, landing on the soft grass with his book pinned between him and the ground.

"You ok?" Tea asked with a giggle, watching him groan.

"Yeah." Mack got to his feet rubbing his head.

"'The Baron's Betrayal'" A thick English accent said, and the siblings turned to see Spencer now standing there with two glasses of lemonade on a tray. "A classic up there with Dickens himself, no doubt. Lemonade?"

"There's nothing wrong with reading." Tea defended as she folded her arms, but jumped when Mack suddenly spit the lemonade out of his mouth.

"I'm only saying reading adventure books seem to be a dangerous endeavor for your brother, young miss." Spencer said just as Mack took a sip of the lemonade and quickly spit it out. "You'd prefer it sweetened, sir?"

"I would." Mack choked putting the glass back on the tray. "Spencer, any word from Dad? Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archaeological adventures?"

"Perhaps when you've mastered the hammock." Spencer replied, Tea giggled as Mack made a face.

"Very funny." He turned to look up at the clear blue sky. "I've give anything to be with him on his adventures."

"Me too!" Tea cried, jumping up and down.

Spencer shook his head.

"Digging through ruins, looking for the crowd of Gods - The Corona Aurora." Mack continued.

"Ah, yes, The Corona Aurora." Spencer repeated, almost mockingly. "Your father has spent 10 years and twice the net wort of New Mexico looking for something that, quite frankly, doesn't exist."

_Six Months Later_

Tea was lying on her left side of her bed as she looked at a picture in the picture frame of a beautiful woman who was smiling at the camera, she sighed. "I miss you mom." Suddenly Mack ran into her room through the open door, looking really excited.

"We have company!" He cried, bouncing further into the room, his sister glared and shrugged.

"So what?" She sat up on her bed, looking board as she placed the picture frame back on her night stand. "Why care now that we have company? They're always for him. I don't care."

Mack reached for her hand. "When was the last time Dad had our age for company over?" He asked as he pulled her out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs.

XxXx

Mack lead his sister into the kitchen and crouched down next to the airvent. Tea loosened the vents on the outside panel and opened it slightly so they could hear what was going on behind the wall.

"I'm Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

"Oh, thank you, sir, but I'm quite fine."

Tea quickly covered her mouth as she began to start laughing.

"For _them_, Spencer."

"Oh."

Hartford continued. "I'm sure you all have many questions. And I promise you I will answer every one. But first I need your help, because without you, your talents, without your intelligence, our world, our universe is going to be destroyed."

From the other side of the wall Tea, Mack and Spencer, who'd joined them to get lemonade, exchanged looks.

XxXx

With lots of confusion from his guests, Hartford turned on the TV news report that he'd had recorded of an attack of the Lava Lizards and Chillers at the downtown area of the city. "That was three days ago." He told them. "Evil has arrived on Earth."

"And all this, um, supposedly, because you found some crown." Ronny asked.

"Not just a crown - The Corona Aurora, which, according to legend, has powers, not just over this planet, but the universe." Hartford explained. "Millennia ago, in a gallaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor."

"And Flurious." Interrupted Rose. "Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful; it crused them, changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements." She paused as as realized everyone was looking at her. "What? I took a year of 'Ancient Universal Legends' at Harvard. Anyway, its just a myth."

"There's more." Hartford quickly added. "In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant, uninhabited planet. That planet, those many Millennia ago, was Earth."

"Now this." Said and energetically Dax. "_This_ would make a great movie. I know this guy who knows the sister of a cousin of _Spielberg's_ limo driver's aunt, I bet I could play you." He added pointing at Hartford.

Hartford rushed to the vent that was behind him. "Spencer!" He called, his voice echoing through the vent.

XxXx

Tea, and Mack whom had been leaning in closer, cringed and covered their ears as Hartford's voice screached through their ears.

"Coming, sir!" Spencer called back, deafening the pair from the other ear.

XxXx

I accidentally freed Moltor, and Flurious." Hartford explained, turning back to his guests. "From their imprisonment, and now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power crazed beasts are here - or soon will be - looking for the crown."

Spencer returned carrying a tray of lemonade, he offered it to the group of four, who declined it politely. At the same time Hartford made a mad dash for his vault in hopes of his guests would change their minds if they saw he really did have the crown.

"Gee, its getting late." Ronny said. "And I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Hartford called, turning his attention to them as he clutched the crown in his hands. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich. Buy an army." Rose told him.

"An amry can't stop them." Hartford said. "But _you_ can."

XxXx

On the other side of the wall, Tea started to beam when she and Mack heard their father continue. "Power Rangers." She turned to her brother. "We're going to have Power Rangers living here!" She nearly screamed, and Mack had to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down." He told her. "Do you want ad to catch us?"

She removed his hand. "I've been collecting data, and lots of information about the different teams of Power Rangers." Tea told him calmly. "Since 1993 evil has been showing up in different cities here in California. Ever since then, a new team of Power Rangers would form in order to stop the evil."

"That's a lot of research." Mack told her with raised eyebrows.

Tea grinned. "I have to do something while Dad ignores us, chasing his own desires."

XxXxX

Far underneth the Hartford Manor, the new Ranger team found themselves wearing all new black uniforms, each one trimmed with their respective color.

"Team, thank you for accepting my offer." Said Hartford, walking around the giant globe to face them. "The uniforms look good on you. As we speak, your bodie's physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA re-sequencer - a Hartford industries design. As your body adapts you'll soon be able to do and know things that only a moment ago were thought impossible."

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asked nerviously.

"Not a chnace." Hartford chuckled. "This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger and smarter then when you first arrived."

The re-squencer turned off and the four walked away.

"Welcome to your new base." Said Hartford. "One thing you should know about me is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself."

"Except for getting your own DNA scrambled and blurred." Tea replied as she, and Mack walked out of the lift, the two looked around with amazment. "Very nice Dad."

Hartford look startled. "Rangers, these two are my kids. Mack, and Tea." He intorduced. "Tea, Mack. You need to go home."

"We _are_ home." Tea replied, turning to look at her father as she folded her arms.

"Technically we're several hundred feet _below_ our home." Mack added, still looking around.

"You're missing a color, Dad." Tea stated. "A Power Ranger team is not complete without the red Ranger. The Leader, I might add."

"Tea." Hartford began.

"I've learned a lot about the Power Rangers through my research." Tea continued, as if not hearing him. "If you don't have."

"Stop!" Hartford yelled, finally stopping her. "Mack, take your sister upstairs right now." He ordered.

"But Dad." Mack argued. "Tea's right. Where's the Red Ranger?"

"He's about to join them." Hartford answered. "I'm the Red Ranger."

Tea busted up laughing. "You? But you don't know the first thing of fighting!"

"Tea, please." Hartford sighed. "Can you two just back upstairs? I'll explain everything later."

Tea stopped laughing, her smiling quickly turning into a hurt looking frown. "It's always later with you, isn't?" With that she turned and stalked back to the lift.

XxXxX

Tea was lying on her left side on top of her bed, facing the wall. Spencer walked into the room from the open door, then knelt down next to the bed.

"Your father loves you, you know that, don't you?" He asked gently, only to get a shaken laugh out of the teenager.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Tea paused, she rolled over to her other side to look at Spencer, who now had pulled her computer chair over to the bed to sit. "Did my Mom really die, or did she just get fed up with the lines 'I'll talk to you later', or 'maybe later' and just walked away?"

Spencer picked up the picture frame from the nightstand and turned it around to look at it. "I'm afraid she really did die." He looked up to the girl on the bed. "It was hard on your father after she passed."

"He doesn't understand." Tea said, failing to see her father, who was now standing in the doorway.

"I think I do understand." Hartford replied as he walked further into the room, and Spencer made a quiet getaway as Tea sat up.

"You don't listen." She accused. "How is that understanding?"

"Your mom was my whole world." Hartford told her as he now took the vacant chair. "And when she died." He trailed off as he looked down, then looked back to her. "I thought we'd be together raising both you, and Mack." He got up and walked over to a window to look out it, at the back of the Manor. "Then she got sick." He trailed off again.

It was quiet for a while, until Tea broke it with a gentle voice. "Where's Mack's mom? Did she die too?"

Hartford turned to look at her. "That is a long story." He walked over to her and took his seat again. "Your mom made me promise to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you keep rebeling against me."

Just then Spencer burst into the room, he looked out of breath and looked like he was sweating. "Sir!" He panted.

"Spencer, we're talking." Hartford replied.

"But, sir! Big Lizards are attacking your house guests!"

Andrew's eyes widened as he quickly got to his feet. "Lava Lizards. Spencer, you get the team. I'll get the crown. Tea, please, stay inside where its safe."

Tea's jaw dropped in shock. "But Dad!" She protested as he rushed out of her bedroom. She quickly followed Spencer out of the mansion.

XxXx

"Mr. Hartford told you to stay in the house where it's safe." Spencer told Tea, and Mack. "Don't you ever listen?"

"Uh hello. Rebel here." Tea told Spencer. "That's always going to be my nature."

"I'm just hungry for adventure." Mack said. "We're helping."

"You'll do nothing of the kind." Spencer scolded. "Rangers!" He called to the new team. "We must leave right away!" He told them as they regrouped. "You three." He pointed to Dax, Ronny, and Will. "You'll ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage."

The three nodded before running off.

"Rose, you come with me." Added Spencer, Rose nodded before heading to the 4x4 sitting in the driveway.

"Going to the garage!" Tea grabbed Mack's arm and the two started to follow Dax, Will, and Ronny.

"_You're_ coming with me!" Spencer grabbed them, pulling them back by the scruff of their necks.

"Oh, come on!" Tea cried as she was being pulled to the 4x4 with Mack. "Not fair and defently not cool!" She, and Mack climbed into the back, where Rose sat.

Mack grinned at the newest Pink Ranger. "You guys were awesome. You were really giving it to them."

Tea leaned to him with a smile. "Mack, do I sense I crush developing?"

Mack quickly nodged his giggling sister. "No!" He quickly said. "It was a complment!"

I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom." Rose said as she to blushed. "But thanks. Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story."

Suddenly the 4x4 skidded to a stop as all 5 people jerked in their seats and looked ahead of them. "That's a lot of lava creatures." Tea said.

"The Lizards are behind us." Will reported as he, Ronny, and Dax regrouped with the Jeep. Rose jumped out of the Jeep and look up as Hartford held up a box. "Who are those guys?"

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee." Mack replied.

"We're going to the big time." Hartford said opening the box, revealing tracker morphers. "These are your Overdrive trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers. 'Overdrive Accelerate' is the activation code."

Will smirked as he turned his morpher over in his hand. "Let's do it."

Hartford nodded, holding the red morpher.

The four Rangers nodded and raced off, but Hartford held back as both his children protesting about being safe.

"16! That's a young adult!" Tea protested as Mack nodded in agreement. "What's next for you to keep us locked up for? Going out with friends? Dating?" She was on a roll as she numbered off everything on her fingers. "What about if I want to lose my innocence?"

"I thought you already lost it with Jayden?" Mack interupted confused, and both Hartford's and Tea's eyes widened.

"You did what?!" Hartford yelled as his daughter let out an 'eep' before quickly hiding behind Mack.

"You swore you would never tell!" Tea poked Mack in the side.

"Oops." Mack said with a wince. "Sorry."

Hartford sighed, rubbing his temples. "Guys, I have to join my team. The answers no. Do you hear me?"

Tea reappeared from behind Mack as she folded her arms. "Whatever!" She growled.

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir." Spencer reassured his boss.

"_Them_, Spencer." Hartford corrected.

"Of course, sir." Spencer nodded. "They won't leave my sight."

Hartford got ready to morph, but failed as Lava Lizards surrounded him and grabbed his wrists, causing him to drop the morpher as he was pulled forward away from it.

"Dad!" Mack desperately cried out.

"No!" Tea cried, she raced forward and dove for the red Overdrive morpher. She dodged a blow from a Lizard, then spin kicked another, then round house kicked one in the head. "Mack, catch!" She through the morpher to him just as the Lizards tackled her to the ground.

Jumping out of the Jeep, Mack caught the morpher and swung it around so it rested on his right shoulder. "Overdrive!" He called, running the dial down the length of his arm. "Accelerate!"

With a burst of power, Mack was transformed into the newest Red Ranger. The red Overdrive Ranger.

XxXx

With the final blow to the group of Lava Lizards she'd been fighting, Tea looked around to see her father lying sprawled on the ground, and Moltor standing over him.

"Moltor!" She yelled as she raced for him, jumping over Hartford she landed well aimed kick to the chest of the giant lizard. "Back off!" She pushed her hair out of her face. "Pick on someone who _knows_ how do defend themselves against evil like you." She finished dropping into a defencive stance.

Moltor laughed. "You? A helpless girl like yourself?" He moved to blast her, and Tea quickly crossed her arms in front of her face as she braced herself for inpack.

"Tea!" Hartford cried. "No!"

Suddenly an ice shard came out from the ground in front of Tea, protecting her from the blast. Slowly lowering her arms, she looked at her hands looking just as confused as her father is.

Moltor growled. "Enough of these childish games." He snarled. "Just give me the crown and you can all walk away unharmed."

"You've been smoking too many fumes buster." Tea placed her hands on her hips. "Not a chance!"

"Tea! Dad!" Mack shouted, running over. The others right behind him. "Back off!" He warned Moltor, standing in front of his team as he wield his blaster.

Moltor laughed, but the sound of screeching caused him to look around. A Lava Lizard was running to him, clutching the crown in its hands. "Finally." He said as he took the crown. "The crown is mine!"

Spencer came stumbling over to them. "I'm sorry sir. They overpowered me."

"The choice is yours, Rangers." Moltor said, earning the Rangers attention again. "Go after me and the crown." He swung his head to the side and blasted the skyline above the city with a fiery bursts of energy. There was an explosion of rock and a spray of lava as a volcano appeared, spewing molten magma into the air. "Or save the city below."

The Rangers gasped, looking from one to the other.

"You want to be heroes?" Moltor challenged. "_Be_ heroes!" He turned and disappeared in a flash of light.

XxXx

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Kick Into Overdrive Part 2

**Alyson Stoner will be playing my OC**

XxXx

"We can't let him get away." Argued Will. "We have to go after the crown!"

"No, there are people to be saved first." Hartford protested.

"But the crown!" Argued Ronny.

"It wasn't the real crown." Hartford reassureed. "Now, you need to split up."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Tea grinned.

"Rose, Ronny, and Dax. Find a way to stop the volcano at the source." Hartford told the three.

The Pink, Yellow, and Blue Rangers nodded before running off in the direction of the volcano.

"Alright. Then Mack, and I'll go to town and see how we."- Will started heading towards the city.

"Wait!" Hartford protested, looking at his son. "Mack has done enough."

"No, Dad, I started this." Mack argued. "I'm gonna finish it."

"Yeah!" Tea cheered. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Hartford grabbed her arm. "You are not a Ranger."

"Dad, she has powers that can help us." Mack once again argued. "Tea has snow powers."

Will's eyes widened as Tea nodded with pride.

"Cool!" The Black Ranger exclaimed with a smile.

"Not cool." Hartford said, causing Will's smile to fad.

"How is that not cool?"

Tea folded her arms. "Yeah. I want to know too."

"You can't control it." Hartford told her. "You turned the stairs into a slide."

Tea quickly held up one finger. "One time!" She exclaimed. "We can argue all you want, but there is a city to save."

"Mr. Hartford please." Will begged. "We need Mack."

"And Tea!" Mack added, and Will nodded.

"Right." He smiled at Tea, who retuned the smile.

"But Tea is not a Ranger." Hartford said again.

"We still need her." Will said.

Hartford sighed. "Fine."

Tea grinned. "Thanks Dad!"

The three ran off toward the city, leaving Hartford and Spencer behind to watch.

"Your children are going to be fine, sir." Spencer said reassuring.

XxXx

People ran screaming as thick heavily lava flooded their streets, destroying everything it touched. Along with buildings and cars, while the glass from store fronts were blasted out under the intense heat.

In the chaos, a brunette woman lost her footing and hit the ground as the rest of the city thundered around her, no one stopped to see if she was alright or if she needed any help, they were just too afraid and wanted to get themselves out of the way of the danger.

Sliding over a car hood, an already morphed Will landed beside the woman and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok?" When she nodded, he took her arms and helped her to her feet. "Go, get out of here!" The woman nodded again before she raced off down the street.

Tea took a deep breath and held out her hands toward the lava. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and a snow blizzard appeared around her like a tornado. Opening her eyes she thrust her arms forward and the thick layer of snow came out and covered the lava that had cornered a group of terrified people.

But it wasn't enough, the lava was still thick and heavy. "Come on, come on." Tea breathed. "Please, please work for once." Getting weak while using up most of her energy, the lava froze just as she dropped to her knees just as Mack, and Will rushed up to her.

"Nice work Tea." Will grinned under his helmet.

"Yeah." Mack agreed with a nod.

"Is the city safe?" Tea's breathing was heavy.

Will nodded. "Safe and sound."

Tea nodded before she fell forward in a faint, the boys quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

XxXx

Back at the mnor, Tea is back in her bedroom, resting on her bed. Spencer sat next to her as he would gently place a cool cloth on her forehead, he looked up when Dax poked his head into the room.

"How is she?" The new blue Ranger asked.

"She'll be alright." Spencer nodded. "But like Mr. Hartford said, she can't control her powers."

Dax nodded as he walked futher into the room and looked around. "Wow, she has a lot of books. Lots of Anime books too!"

Spencer nodded as he gently dabbed Tea's forehead. "Yes, it's a little scary sometimes because the Hartford children to so alike." He turned to Dax. "Would you mind looking after her for a little while?"

Dax nodded. "Sure."

XxXx

"Incredible!" Will exclaimed, touching a square on the globe and looking back

at the computer where Rose was standing. The place he had touched on the machine, lit up like a Christmas Tree on the flat screen behind the pink Ranger. "I thought only the Defense Department had this type of global tracking capability."

"This one's way better." Rose grinned. "It's got a network of 27 satellites, wide-area augmentation system, parallel multichannel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less."

Will, and Ronny stared at her, and she looked from one to the other. "What? I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data manual?"

Ronny moved to her and began to type on the keyboard. "Now, where are these amazing vehicles that they said we'd be using?" She typed a few keys and gasped as the screen revealed the Zord Bay, showing her, Rose, and Will the assault vehicles.

"Wow." Rose gasped.

"Those are for us?" Ronny breathed. "I may need a minute to lie down."

"Amazing." Will breathed.

XxXx

Mack had retreated to the back garden of his home. Still bummed that his father took his Overdrive tracker.

"What, no book?" Spencer asked after finding him.

"I don't feel like it today." Mack simply answered. "Guess I'm just tired of reading about everyone else's adventures."

Spencer nodded lightly as he walked down the steps. Pulling a hankerchief from his breast pocket, he set it one the step before sitting down next to the 18-year-old. "Nasty place, the outdoors. Mack, I can see you're upset." He added.

"I'm not upset." Mack replied. "I'm confused. My father's kept me, and Tea sheltered our whole lives. We finally get to prove myself worthy, and he just takes my tracker away."

"I know you don't understand this, but he's only doing all this to protect you."

"We've heard that a hundred times before." Tea stated as she walked up and took a seat next to Mack. "It gets boring hearing it over and over again."

"How are you feeling?" Mack asked her. "You ok?"

Tea nodded. "I am. Thanks to Spencer, and Dax."

"Your father is the most fearless man I've ever met." Spencer continued. "There's only one thing I know he's afraid of."

"The crown." Tea retorted sarcasticly.

Spencer sighed. "Losing the both of you."

"I got a better name for it." The youngest remarked.

"All of your father's wealth, his possessions and his treasures are just replacable." Spencer went one, ignoring Tea.

Mack still looked hurt. "But how can I prove myself more to him. He refues to even give me a chance! I want to see more of what's out there. I want a life." He quickly placed a hand over his sister's mouth as he quickly added. "A real life out side of San Angels."

"You will get your chance." Spencer promised.

XxXx

After discovering the disappearance of their father, Mack and Tea frantically paced the Overdrive base. "He's gone, and his office is trashed." He said, running his hands through his hair.

Tea was just as wound up as her brother. "What do we do, what do we do?" She repeated franticly.

"How did none of us hear this?" Dax asked.

"Because we're several thousand feet below the manor." Rose said, her arm wrapped around Tea's shoulders. "But you have a point, doesn't this place have any alarms that alert you guys to evil?."

"How about the alarms?" Wil suggested.

Rose shook her head. "All systems are up and running." She answered. "The early warning system is focused mainly on the rest of the planet. Not us."

"Who could have taken him?" Ronny asked.

"It's got to be those lava freaks." Answered Mack.

"At least he has the locator watch with him." Spencer said, then added. "That is, if he hasn't broken it already."

"I'll program a search pattern." Rose said as she walked over to the computer. "Starting with the west coast grid, I can widen it if necessary."

"Do what you have to do." Tea told her friend.

"Don't worry guys." Dax reassured the Hartford children. "We're going to get your dad back."

"Thanks." Mack nodded. "I just wish he hadn't taken the red Overdrive tracker."

"Ah, yes, the tracker." Spencer said. "What a pity it's in your father's office. Locked in a foolproof safe." He turned to look at Will. "Impossible to crack."

Will smirked before heading out of the base.

After he'd gone, the computer beeped alerting the Rangers to Hartford's current location.

"I've found him!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes!" Both Mack, and Tea cheered as they raced up to stand on either side of Rose.

"Rotuma Island. Never heard of it." Ronny read, shaking her head.

"It's a remote island in Australasia." Rose continued. "Approximately 465 kilometers north of Fiji."

"Ok. So now we know where Mr. Hartford is, the question is. How are we going to get there?" Dax asked.

All eyes turned to Spencer.

"Well, the fastest way would be to use the special hydro/aero recon craft." The Butler said. "Which Mr. Hartford loves to call the 'SHARC'," He patted Dax's shoulder be he pressed a button on the computer's console. A sleek aircraft carrier appeared on the screens, causing Ronny's eyes to light up with excitement.

"Sweet! I'm driving!" Ronny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Mack added.

"So am I!" Tea cried. "Don't try to stop us, Spencer."

"I wouldn't dare, miss." Spencer said.

"Hey, hotshot!" Will called after he'd returned to the base. "If you're coming along, you might need this." He held up the red Overdrive Tracker and tossed it to Mack.

"My Tracker!" Mack grinned.

"You did it!" Ronny laughed.

"Was there any doubt?" Will asked with a smile.

"What are we waiting for?" Tea asked. "Come on!"

XxXx

"This baby rips." Ronny gushed from inside the SHARC as she sat at the controls.

"We're getting close!" Will called back. He was sitting next to Ronny at the controls, while the other Rangers, and Tea sat in the back.

"Setting the course for Rotuma Island." Rose called to the front.

"Got it." Will said, searching the area.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tea asked.

Ronny grinned. "You just said the magic word." She said, pushing down on the throttle and ripping it through the skies.

The everyone let out startled cries as they were thrust backwards in their seats.

XxXx

With the SHARC now sitting on land, the Rangers and Tea are looking around.

"Now what?" Ronny asked.

"Let's look around." Mack suggested.

"That could take all day." Dax replied. "I mean, this place is huge!"

"Allow me." Will said, stepping forward. He used his new super powers to scan the whole island, before pointing ahead of him towards the centre of the island. "I think I found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano. But wait, I think I heard." - His voice broke off as a group of Lava Lizards jumped out from behind the rock formations surrounding the beach. "Lava Lizards!"

As the lizards descended upon them, the Rangers, and Tea quickly dropped to defensive stances. For Tea, and Mack they just had to rely on just simple moves. Rose, Will, Dax, and Ronny had their abilities to fall back on. But Tea, and Mack still managed to hold their own.

Everyone then regrouped.

"Dax, Tea." Mack looked at them. "Head for the volcano. The rest of us will hold the Lava Lizards off."

"Now your sounding like a leader." Tea smiled at her brother, then turned to Dax. "Lets go!"

XxXx

Moltor led the way into the lava chamber inside the volcano. "Bring him here." He ordered his lizards, whom were restraining a struggling Andrew Hartford between them. "I'll give you one more chance to come to your senses. Will you help me find the jewels or not?"

"For the last time." Mr. Hartford hissed "I'll never help you."

Angrily, Moltor grabbed a nearby lizard and tossed him off of the cliff, and into the bubbling lava below. He hit the hot thick substance with a splash, but re-emerged and scaled the cliff to rejoin his master two seconds later. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Hartford." Moltor said. "Lava Lizards can survive molten lava, you, one the other hand, cannot." He grabbed Andrew's shirt and shoved him over the cliff.

Tea, and Dax came in just in time to see him being thown in.

"DAD!" Tea screamed in horror. She quickly moved her arms. "Calling to the beast inside!" She called. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!"

The Snow Leopard charged forward and Andrew Hartford landed on the animal's back, the spirit turned around and dashed back to her mistress with Hartford clinging on.

"You ok, boss?" Dax asked as he helped him stand up.

"Y, yeah." Hartford nodded.

"Daddy." Tea wimpered as she through herself at him.

Moltor growled and blasted them with a burst of energy from his hand.

Tea's Snow Leopard roared before running at the blast and striking the blast with her paw.

"We have to get out of here!" Dax exclaimed.

Hartford nodded. "That's a great idea!" He grabbed his daughter's arm before the three took off running.

"You can't run from me!" Moltor shouted after them. "Lava Lizards!"

The Lizards snarled and chased after their prey.

XxXx

Mack flipped a Lava Lizard as Dax, Tea, and Hartford came running towards him. Hartford was very surprised to see his son fighting with the Rangers.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" He shouted.

"Saving your butt!" Mack answered.

"I thought I told you."- Hartford didn't get to finish his rant as Moltor jumped down from the volcano and faced them on the beach.

"You'll never escape this island!" Moltor told them.

Tea rolled her eyes. "You really have been smoking that lava way, way to much."

Mack held up his tracker.

"Mack, how did you."- Hartford was cut off.

"Sorry dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later." Mack said.

Will placed a hand on Tea's shoulder. "Better let us finish this."

She looked up at him. "Right." She turned and hurried over to her father's side. "Safe place, right now!" She called to him.

The two quickly ran for a safe place to hide.

"I told you, and your brother that this is too dangerous!" Hartford told Tea, who rolled her eyes.

"This world is infested with evil!" The 16-year-old hissed. "There are a lot of Power Rangers in different cities." She huffed. "Earth is a valable planet." She watched as Mack, and the other Rangers fought off Moltor's army. "Mack is pretty good, don't you think?"

"I guess."

XxXx

Now back at the Hartford manor, the Rangers returned to base with Mr. Hartford.

"Thank godness you're alright, sir, I was really getting worried about you." Spencer said once he saw his boss enter behind the Rangers.

"Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age? Hartford teased.

"Never, sir." Spencer gasped by the idea, and the Rangers laughed before the alarms blared. Alerting them to a building size monster, who was trampling through the Island that they had just left.

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff." Ronny said.

"Alright Ronny." Hartford said. "Guys, get your DriveMax Zords and go."

"Oh yeah!" Ronny cheered.

Mack started to follow, but once again Mr. Hartford held him back.

"Mr. Hartford please." Rose begged. "We need Mack."

Will nodded. "How much more proof does he have to prove to you?" He asked. "I can't do 2nd command and leader at the same time. It's making me dizzy."

Tea giggled at the last bit. "You keep doing this to Mack, dad, you're going to push him away."

Hartford sighed, he looked at Spencer, who nodded, then he turned back to the team. "Mack, be careful."

Mack beamed. "Thanks dad!" He smiled as his team, and Tea cheered before racing out of the base.

XxXx

Once the battle was won, everyone was back in the base. Both Hartfordd children stood side-by-side between two metal poles that was slowing altering their genes. A faint red squiggle rippled over Mack's chest, as a white with a little bit of pink rippled over Tea's chest.

"Your DNA sequencing is now completed." Spencer said as he switched off the machine. The poles quivered as the energy died out of them, and the two moved away from the two.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked as she held Mack's jacket as she looked at Mack, then to Tea.

"I don't feel any different." Mack gently taking his jacket from Rose and putting it on. "Sis?" He looked at his sister.

"Not really." Tea said as she took her jacket from Dax and put her own jacket on.

"Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in." Ronny said, remembering that it had for her, and the others.

"Now you're really apart of the team." Will said as he handed over Mack's Tracker.

"I can't beleive this is really happening!" An exciting Mack grinned, but frowned when he looked at Tea.

"Tea?"

Tea didn't answer, instead she walked right through a chair. Her eyes widened. "I just phased!" She cried as she turned to them. "Right through the chair!" She laughed. "Mack, what's your superpower?"

"Hold on." Mack said as he looked down at his own body, suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine, and he turned to Spencer. He picked up the Butler bu the collar and rose him into the air just so Spencer's toes brushed against the floor.

Spencer yelped in surprise. "When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind."

The team laughed as Hartford entered the base from the elevator. "I see you've given Mack, and Tea their enhanced powers." He said as he failed to hide his smile at the scene. "You can put Spence down now." He added. And Mack set the Butler back on the floor.

"Thank you." Spencer said, quickly seeking refuge behind his boss as Mack, and Tea turned to the rest of the team. "I had the resequencer calibrated especially for Mack, sir." He whispered to his boss, who nodded.

"Listen up Rangers, it's time to get to work." Hartford told his now complete team. "Our enemies have the crown and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first."

XxXx

**Please be nice in reviewing. I thank you.**


	3. Underwater World

**I'm going to have another OC come into play in the next chapter. I hope you like her!**

XxXx

The Rangers were walking away from the library where they had to retrieve a book that Mr. Hartford had sent them on. And Will was complaining.

"It's a waste of manpower." The African American still didn't understand the word teamwork, and he thought it was best to just send him instead of the whole team just for one book.

"Think of it as a field trip." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I know about my dad. He's got a reason for everything." Mack added, as his sister looked at him.

"Then your reading him wrong." Tea muttered, she then saw something that caught her eye. "I'm ... I'm going to catch up with you all later." With that she quickly walked away from the team.

The team watched her leave. "I'll follow her." Rose said patting Mack on his arm before quickly running off to join Tea, who'd disappeared around a corner.

Mack nodded. "Thanks."

XxXx

"Jayden!" Tea called as she jogged down the sidewalk, 16-year-old Jayden Shiba turned around.

"Hey." Jayden said greeting her. "I was going to call." He trailed off as Tea walked over to him.

"I don't like that look on your face." She folded her arms. "What's going on?"

Jayden took her hands before leading her to a bench, and they sat down.

"What?" She asked. "Your scaring me, so just tell me."

"Do you remember Lauran?" He asked.

"That conversation again?" Tea huffed, never noticing Rose lingering in the background behind her.

Jayden sighed. "I think we should take a break."

Her jaw dropped in surprise. "What?" She gasped. "You want to break up?"

"I think we need to split up for the time being." He told her. "There's some stuff back home that I have to take care of."

"Nine months." She wimpered.

Jayden got back to his feet. "I am so sorry." He told her gently before walking away.

"Just get out of my city, you two-timer." Tea cried, moving to sit back on the bench to move her knees to her chest.

After Jayden walked away, Rose hurried over to her friend.

"I am so sorry Tea." The pink Ranger said as she sat down next to her friend, who turned to look at her.

"Thanks." Tea's voice was broken. "Please, dont tell the others." She pleaded. "That encludes my dad."

Knowing she couldn't keep the promise, Rose just nodded.

XxXx

"Oh, good, you're back." Hartford said after looking up from the book he'd been studing, once the Rangers, minus Tea returned. "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."

Will frowned at the book in his boss' hands. "That's the same book!"

"Wait a minute." Rose said confused. "You sent us into town to get a book that you already have?"

"I thought I misplaced it." Hartford sheepishly answered as he took the second book from Will. "Thanks anyway. Good job."

"So, what did you find out, Dad?" Mack asked his father, who placed both books down on a nearby table before moving to on the computer.

"Atlantis?" Rose asked, her voice high pitched with excitement.

"I'm not entirely sure." Hartford confessed. "But I think so. Look at this. If the telemetry is correct, then these runins are over ten thousand years alone." He paused when he didn't get a comment from Tea. And he looked around. "Where's Tea?"

XxXx

Tea was sitting on a bench inside the gazebo in the backyard of the manor. She sighed as she looked up at the blue sky. Hartford walked over to her.

"Tea?"

She looked at him, then turned her attention back to the sky. "You never liked Jayden, so you should be happy."

"I admit I didn't like Jayden." Hartford told her as he walked over to the swing. "But all I wanted was your happiness, Jayden made you happy."

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Tea asked.

Hartford looked down at the floor. Then he reached into his pocket. "I can't take away your pain. But maybe this will help cheer you up." A tracker rested in his hand.

Tea turned to look, and gasped. "A tracker?" She took the device. "For me?" She looked at her father.

"I promised your mother that I'd keep you, and your brother safe from harm." Her father sighed. "Its obvious that I kept you safe too much." He looked at her. "Go join your team." He told her gently. "Your next mission is Atlantis."

Tea beamed. "Thank you Daddy!" She hugged him. "I need to tell Mack!" She turned and ran out of the gazebo. "Mack! MACK!" She reached the manor and disappeared inside.

XxXx

"The next time I see Jayden, I'm going to kill him!" Mack said as he, and the others sat in the vessel that was taking them to Atlantis. "I warned him what I would do to him!"

Tea looked at him. "What's done is done." She sighed as she folded her arms, feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Dax, who was sitting behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "You're not going to freak out on us, and rip our heads off, are you?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"You've been doing too many movies." Will said as he turned back to face the front.

Tea sighed. "I'll be fine, Dax."

Suddenly, they were thrust backwards in their seats from a sudden burst of high speed.

"WILL!" Ronny screamed.

"_Deviating from flight plan_." The computer told the Rangers.

"Oh God, we're gonna die!" Dax cried covering his eyes with his arms.

XxXx

Once out of the SHARC, the Rangers exited. "Next time you want to take detour, you might want to tell the rest of us." Dax said stumbling up to Will, then stumbled and fell to the sand.

Will just rolled his eyes as he reached for his tracker. "Spencer, send the Zords."

XxXx

Once the Zords arrived, the Rangers spilt up. Ronny, Will, and Tea went with Rose in the Sub Driver to scan the bottom of the ocean floor. They had Plan A., and Plan B: Plan A is if they did find anything, the three would investigate and relay everything back to Mack, and Dax whom where still back up on the beach.

The headlights of the Zord broke through the intense darkness as the Sub Driver continued to go lower. Ronny leaned forward and looked out the window, blocking Rose's view.

"Hey, we must be getting close."

"There it is." Will said spotting the ruins first. "Good job Rose. I'll take if from here." He reached over and put his hand on the wheel of the Zord, but Rose slapped his hand away.

"Uh, nobody drives my Zord." She scolded him.

Tea snorted out a laugh.

"Ok, have it your way." Will said with a sigh.

"I'll engage the Hydro Claws." Rose reached for her control panel.

"See? Rose knows." Tea stated as she put her hand on Will's shoulder.

"Rose knows books." Will scoffed. "I know adventure."

"I'm right here!" Rose scolded, sounding hurt. "Don't make me turn around!" She glared at Will from under her helmet.

Ronny leaned forward to get a better look. "Look at the size of that thing." She said as she obstructed Rose's view, again.

"_Be careful guys_." Mack warned from the surface. "_Those ruins are over 10,000 years old. You don't want to upset Neptune, the God of the Sea_."

"That would be Poseidon, big brother." Tea replied.

"Acually, Poseidon and Neptune is the same God." Rose said. "The Greeks called him Poseidon, and the Romans called him Neptune."

Tea, Ronny, and Will stared at her. "What?" Rose asked. "Am I the only one who's paid attention in history?"

"Thanks for the history, Professor Ortiz." Tea said folding her arms.

"We have a mission here, people!" Will yelled, getting frustrated. "How much longer Rose?"

"Good to go." Rose answered.

"Sweet!" Ronny smiled heading for the exit.

But Will beat her to it. He opened the hatch and climbed out into the deport, followed by Ronny and Tea. Closing the hatch on Rose before opening a second hatch that led into the ocean. And watch gushed all around them, submerging them completely.

And once free of the Sub Driver, the three Rangers swam towards the entrance of Atlantis.

"_Remember guys, you're looking for the great temple_." Mack reminded them over the communicaters link. "_The jewel should be inside_."

XxXx

Breaking the surface. Tea looked around as Will, and Ronny popped up on either side of her.

"Whoa!" Ronny breathed. "I'm glad I'm not afraid of the dark."

"This way." Will said leading the way towards a rocky slope heading out of the water. And the three Rangers straightened and climbed the slope as it became level again.

"Activating head lamp." Will command, before a bright light shone out from the headlights on his helmet, the girls copied his actions.

"Wow. This is something else, huh?" Ronny asked, looking around in amazement.

"Look at this!" Will called as he rushed ahead.

"Incredible!" Tea breathed as her hand hit a crook in the wall, opening up to reveal a second room.

The second room was bathed in a golden glow.

"This is so cool!" Ronny laughed bouncing forward with Will walking calmly beside her, until his attention was drawn to a statue in the middle of a podium.

"Looks like we found the temple." He said.

"Hey, check this out." Ronny said, jumping up onto the podium. "It's got to be important." She turned a dial on the side and purple flames shot out of every opening. One burst caught Ronny in the stomach and hurled her across the room, the same happening to Will. But Tea quickly used her enhanced powers just before the flames hit, and the flames went right through her. She headed to the tower. "I've got this!" She pulled out her blaster and got ready to aim.

Suddenly the tower exploded as Will fired his own blaster. The pieces flew overhead and crashed into the wall, before the burst of flames disappeared leaving a smoking remains in its wake.

"You keep working as a one man show, I'll use my blaster on you on purpase!" Tea glared at him.

"You were taking to long!" Will shouted back.

"I maybe the youngest." Tea huffed. "But I do know what I'm doing!"

Ronny jumped up onto the pillar and looked down at the ruined tower, hoping to stop the fighting.

"Guys!" She called.

"Anything you all can do, I can do better." Will argued.

"Newsflash! You are on a team! T-E-A-M! Team!" Tea shot back.

"Guys!" Ronny called.

Tea, and Will turned as one to the Yellow Ranger. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yelled at her in union before going back to arguing.

"At least I know what teamwork means." Tea growled.

"I get along better without a team." Will told her.

"There is no such thing as a one man team." Tea poked her gloved finger into Will's chest. "Batman didn't like having Robin in the first place." She jabbed her finger into his chest again. "But he learned to accept the help! Why can't you?"

"Because I don't need the help!"

"GUYS!"

Tea, and Will turned to glare at Ronny through their helmets. "WHAT?!" They yelled in perfect union again.

"Look at this." She huffed as she pointed to the pillar.

The two Rangers ran up to her and looked down.

"It looks like a puzzle." Will said.

Tea used her tracker to scan the board, but got no reading from it. "Well, it's not a jewel."

"I'll call Rose." Ronny said. "Maybe she can help us."

"I crack safes." Will said with shake of his head. "I can handle a puzzle without consulting the brainiac."

"Rose can crack it without killing us in the process!" Tea growled.

Will wasn't listening. Instead he was playing with the puzzle, and formed what he thought was the picture. A soft glow appeared around the edge and the room started to shake.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"You triggered something!" Ronny answered.

Two stone hands came out from the walls and grabbed the three. Tea was able to use her powers to pase through the stone, and she ended up knee-deep in water while the others were lifted into the air.

"This is not good!" Will shouted.

"I could have told you that!" Ronny snapped.

"Will, Ronny!" Tea cried. Suddenly Mack's zord burst through the side wall, causing Tea to stumble and fall, just barely missing the wheels of her brother's zord. She then used her superpowers to go through a pillar, now that she was behind it she watched as Mack helped the two distressed Rangers and tossed them into the back of the dump driver before reversing out of the temple.

Once they were gone, the shaking stopped and Tea decided to explore.

XxXx

Back on the sand Rose, and Dax rejoined Mack, Ronny, and Will by Mack's zord.

"Will, Ronny. You guys ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, _I_ had it under control." Will huffed.

"Oh, really?" Dax asked. "If that's control, I would hate to see trouble."

"Oh, Dax, I've been doing this sort of thin for a long time." A confident Will said.

"What a minute." Mack said looking around. "Where's Tea?" He asked concerned for his sister. "Tea!" He called.

"She must still be inside." Ronny said looking around. And Mack turned on Will.

"You left her inside?" He demanded, then shoved the Black Ranger to the sandy ground. "You're supposed to have her back! Why didn't you?" He yelled as Rose, and Dax quickly grabbed his arms to have him restrained.

"Mack, stop!" Rose pleaded as she held his right arm tightly. "Pounding Will isn't going to help."

"It'll help me feel better." Mack huffed, glaring at Will through his helmet.

"It wasn't my fault!" Will argued with a growl. "Your sister is the one who ran off."

Mack turned to his zord. "I'm going back to find my sister!" With that he yanked his arms away from Rose, and Dax before making his way to his zord.

"Wait for me!" Rose ran after him, followed by Ronny, and Dax.

"Hey!" Will shouted. "This is _my_ mission! I'll find her."

"This is _our_ mission, Will!" Mack yelled, turning to him. "And she's _my_ sister!"

XxXx

Mack raced through the temple, jumping over what looked like a may have been a trap. "Tea!" He called as he quickly looked around, looking for his sister. "Tea!"

"This way!" Will called, racing past Mack and running around a bend. The others followed after him, keeping up with ease.

"Are you sure Tea came through here?" Rose asked Will.

"Of course I am!"

"Hey, what's this?" Ronny asked, kneeling down behind a solid wall. There was a small keyhole in the center of it, but no key.

"Scan it." Mack said.

Ronny held her tracker up to the keyhole. "There's something behind it." She checked the readings as she received the readings. "How do we get in without a key."

"Watch and learn." Will creeped forward, he put the tip of his blaster into the hole and blasted it apart, recealing an opening into a room.

Mack shoved Will aside and climbed through first. "Tea!" He yelled out.

"Over here!" Tea called, coming out of the room. Mack ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug. "Are you ok?" He asked pulling away and looking her up and down.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine." She took his arm. "You're not going to believe this." She pulled him through a crevice in the wall, stepping on a ledge, over looking a lava pit.

Rose gasped as she looked around. "Wow. Unbelievable!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing.

"Bet this is where echoes were invented!" Ronny added as she edged closer to the ledge.

"Look! There it is!" Will said pointing at something silver across the stone bridge in front of them. "And its all mine. Race you!"

He started off, but Tea grabbed his arm.

"Let go!"

"Look at the bridge." She told him. "Its not safe to walk on."

"I know what I'm doing!" He snapped shrugging Tea off. "I don't need to be told how to do my job!"

"Stop it!" Mack yelled. "Will, just stop! You have a team now. We do things together."

"I can do this on my own!" Will yelled. "I don't need you guys!" He ran off onto the bridge, he instantly regretted it as the bridge gave way beneath him. He yelled out as he dropped down, grabbing onto the sides to stop his fall.

"Will!" Ronny shouted, racing forward. "The jewel's on the other side!" She told the others. "Get it!"

Rose, Mack, Tea, and Dax slowly and surely edged there way to the other side, every once in awhile one of the four would slip or stumble. They finally made it safely to the other side of the bridge.

Will, and Ronny finally came up to the rest of the team.

"What is it?" Tea asked, looking at Rose.

"It's from Neptune." Rose said. "Scan it."

Nodding, Tea held up her tracker. It beeped as the reading came back with a high signature of 86.

"Grab it." Mack ordered.

The white Ranger reached for the egg shaped gem, but before she could grab it, it jumped off the wall and floated out over the lava pit, where it replicated into a million different ones.

"This won't be so hard." Will said. "All I have to do is figure out which is the real - Mack what are you doing?"

"This is just like my book - The Baron's Betrayal." The Red Ranger started.

"Now is not the time." Tea replied.

"Hear me out." Mack said. "In the book the main character had to deal with something like this. It's a chain reaction. You hit one cacoon, and it floats into the next one destroying each of the clones until the real one is left hanging."

"Why doesn't the real one get destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Because it can't." Mack answered. "The clones are designed to be destroyed, the real one isn't. It holds some secret puzzle. It's so cool." He pushed the cacoon that was closest to him into another one.

In a matter of seconds, followed by some explosions, there was only one cacoon left.

"See?" Mack grinned under his helmet.

"I don't believe it!" Will growled in annoyance. "Mack, I was figuring out what to do."

"Sorry Will, but you're not the only person on this team." Mack folded his arms.

"Maybe I should be!" Will yelled turning away, he swung his arm around, accidently hitting Ronny on the back, causing her to lose her balance and tumble over the edge.

"RONNY!" Will yelled diving off the ledge after her.

"Oh, I can't look!" Tea cried as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her visor.

Will shot his zip liner at the ceiling of the cavern, swung and grabbed Ronny, who quickly clung to him, they swung back around and landed safely back with the others.

"You guys are cramping my style." Will stated. "I'll get the cacoon!" With that he took off, grabbing the real cacoon and making a break for it.

"Great. Indiana Jones is loose again." Tea growled. "Anyone have a leash?"

"Now, what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Get yourselves out of here." Mack answered putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What about you?" Rose asked concerned.

"I'm gonna talk to Will." With that, the Red Ranger headed off in the direction of Will. Rose, Tea, Ronny, and Dax went in another direction.

XxXxXx

The four Rangers followed the same tunnels they had came in through, so they could get back out. Finding the beach first.

And the enemy.

"Flurious!" Rose called, spotting the frozen ice beast first.

"Going somewhere?" Flurious rose his staff, then fired it at the Rangers, blasting them off thier feet before sending his Chillers in to finish the job.

Tea jumped into the air, doing the splits as she kicked two Chillers. Landing gracefully on the ground, she moved her arms. "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopard!" Her spirit came out and charged at a group of Chillers, then charged at Flurious, while the other Rangers began fighting off the Chillers.

Rose hit the ground and rolled fast, before finally stopping. She opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see three Chillers standing over her with their swords drawn. She crossed her arms over her face, ready for the blow, but it never came.

"Back off!" A fully morphed Mack had jumped in front of her and kicked them away from her. "Rose." He turned around and knelt in front of her. "You ok?"

"I am now." Rose smiled as he helped her up.

On the other side of the beach, Tea cried out as she fell to the ground, clutching her throbbing left wrist. Flurious stabbed her in the chest with his staff before he lifted her into the air and threw her toward the ocean. She landed with a big splash.

"Sword mode!" A fully morphed Will suddenly ran and stood in front of the fallen Tea.

"Will?" She struggled to her feet, still holding her wrist as Will stood in front of her, protecting her from Flurious' wrath. He rushed at the villian, fighting him with renewed speed and motivation. "Yeah!" She cheered. "Go, Will!"

"Is that all you've got, Flurious?" Mack shouted as he and now a morphed Rose, Dax, and Ronny ran up to help Will. And together, they were able to fend off Flurious.

"I will get those jewels, Rangers." Flurious vowed before disappearing.

The morphed Rangers, demorphed and regrouped.

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Dax smiled patting Will on the shoulder.

"And just in time too." Ronny agreed.

"Yeah." Rose added. "Great teamwork."

Will smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you guys." He apologized. "I guess I'm just not used to changes and everything. It's always just been me, myself and I, you know?"

"Yeah, we know." Mack nodded.

Will turned to Tea. "Tea, I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"Not going to lie. It hurt when you wouldn't listen to us." She stated, then punched his arm. "Thanks for coming around and finding the spirit of teamwork."

XxXx

Now at home, the Rangers walked into the base talking amongst themselves.

"How'd it go?" Hartford asked looking up from his work station.

"Great. We found Atlantis and brought back a cacoon." Rose answered. "Massive sensory readings."

"Fantastic!" Smiled Hartford. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection. Did you have any problems?"

The Rangers looked at each other. "A few." Tea admited.

Mack put a hand on Will's shoulder. "But we worked them out."

"Ok. Now let's see what you've found." Hartford was glad there was no more problems.

Will, who was holding the cacoon, turned to Rose. "Mind doing the honors?" He asked holding it out to her.

Rose smiled. "That's what I'm here for." She said. "One powerful jewel coming up." She put pressure onto the center of the egg and cracked it open. No jewel. Instead was a scroll.

"That's not a jewel." Dax complained. "What a rip off!"

"It's an ancient scroll." Rose replied as she untied it and opened it. If she was an anime cartoon charator she'd have a big sweetdrop as Tea, Dax, and Ronny leaned a little to closely to look at the scroll. "It's the next piece of the puzzle." She finally told them.


	4. Heart Of Blue

"So what's the scroll say?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Rose answered as she set the scroll down on the table, then straightened it out.

The scroll showed a picture.

"It looks like a helicopter." Tea said.

Mack frowned. "Helicopter?"

Rose leaned over to inspect the picture again, then fiddled around with it a few minutes before smiling and looking up to see everyone was talking over each other, voicing their options on what the picture could be.

Putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled catching everyone's attention.

"I know what we're looking for!" Rose smiled.

"You do?" Hartford asked.

The pink Ranger turned the scroll around. "Look familiar?"

"It's a sword." Ronny smiled.

"More precisely." Hartford said. "It's Neptune's sword. That's about all I know about it. I'm gonna have to do some more research."

"I know who can help!" Tea exclaimed.

"Who?" Dax asked.

"Cliantha Oliver." Tea answered with confidence folding her arms, she turned to look at Mack. "You remember her, don't you big brother?" She teased with a smile.

"Who's that?" Ronny asked as Mack turned red in the face.

"Mack's girlfriend." Tea answered.

"Girlfriend?" Hartford asked as Rose tried to hide the hurt look on her face.

"You never mentioned you had a girlfriend, Mack." Dax told his leader.

"It never came up, and she's not relivent to the Rangers." Mack said with a shrug.

"My own children, keeping me in the dark." Hartford shook his head.

"Well, you tend to keep us in the dark sometimes." Tea replied. "So it's naturally fair." She yelped and quickly hid behind Will when her father gave her a look.

"Anyway." Rose wanted to pull the conversation back to the matter at hand, and to try to ignore the hurt feeling she was experencing. "The sword of Neptune belonged to the God Of The Sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one." She explained.

"Great, so we got two more missing scrolls." Tea sighed, her forehead falling onto the back of Will's shoulder.

XxXx

Tea was in Barns & Noble, sitting at a table with some thick books. As she leaned back in her chair with her nose in a book, she never noticed a young man about the same age as her, walk up to her.

"Excuse me." He said tapping her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Finally Cliantha." Tea moved her book. "I thought you got lost." She turned to see it was not her friend. "Oh!" She gasped. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend."

The teen boy laughed. "It's ok." He looked at the table. "Do you mind sharing the table?" He asked. "I'm trying to do some studies for a school, and your table is the only one big enough." He trailed off.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Sorry." She quickly moved to gather all her books, staking them. "I'm hogging the biggest table here." She said lamly as she laughed a little.

The teen smiled. "No problem." He dumped the contents of his bag onto the smooth surface of the table, scattering his stuff. A flyer landed onto one of Tea's book.

Picking up the paper, she looked at it. "Pai Zhuq?"

The teen quickly took the flyer from her. "Sorry." He stuffed it back into his backpack. "All I can tell you, is that its a school."

Tea only smiled. "I know the school."

He looked at her with surprise. "You do?"

She held out her hand still grinning. "Tea Hartford, new student of Pai Zhuq since the beginning of the summer."

"Casey Rhodes." He introduced taking her hand.

"So the Pai Zhuq?" Tea asked, trying to ignore the spark that went through her hand. "My dad threatened me by sending me up to Terra Venture before I joined that school."

"Mine said the same thing." Casey said as he started orginizing all his stuff. "I'm a tiger, what about you?"

"Snow Leopard." Tea then saw her friend walking up to them. "About time Cliantha. You inherited getting lost from your dad, didn't you?" She teased.

"Keep it up Hartford, and I might just go back home." Cliantha Oliver has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans, while her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"I have so much to tell you." Tea grabbed her books from the table before linkig her arm through Cliantha's. "By Casey." She then pulled her friend away and toward the check-out.

XxXx

"Cliantha!" Mack exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away.

"Tea called." Cliantha smiled. "Said you needed my help with some stuff."

Tea looked around. "Where's Will, and Dax?" She asked.

"Will is in there." Ronny answered as she pointed to a place across the street. "And Dax is with his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?" Tea frowned. "What'd I miss when I was off doing research?"

"A lot." Mack grinned as Cliantha took his hand.

Just then Dax came up and jumped off his ATV.

"Surprise, surprise." Laughed Ronny. "We didn't think you were gonna make it."

"Please tell me you did not bring her along." Tea begged.

Dax smiled. "Hey, come on guys." He laughed nervously. "I thought you knew me better then that."

Ronny, and Rose looked at each other while Tea folded her arms giving him a look with narrow eyes.

"I dropped her off around the corner." The blue Ranger caved.

"Dax!" Tea's eyes widened.

"I told her to stay there!" He quickly added. "Mack, help!" He cried diving behind the red Ranger for suport as Tea took a step toward him.

"I'm missing something here, arn't I?" Cliantha asked, looking at Mack.

"I'll explain everything later to you." He promised as he squeezed her hand.

"Dax Lo, if you told her anything about this!" Tea threatened.

"I swear I didn't!" Dax cried backing away in fright.

"Guys, focus." Rose said laughing. "Will's not out yet."

"Yeah, for an international spy, he's as slow as a turtle." Ronny agreed.

"Well, they do say that slow and steady wins the race." Will said as he walked up to them. Holding the two missing scrolls.

Tea turned to him. "Will!" She smiled. "You got em."

"Sure do." Will returned the smile as he handed them to her. But suddenly two guards stood on either side of him.

"Uh oh." Cliantha muttered.

"Ok. There are seven of us and only two of them." Dax said. "We're Power Rangers!" Let's do something!"

As Cliantha's eyes widened at that, the guards didn't seemed fazed.

"Hand them over." The first guard said holding out his hand. "You took something that didn't belong to you."

"No!" Tea held the two scrolls tight to her chest. "Not happening."

"Sis." Mack began.

"No!" Tea backed away from them, her back hitting Dax's ATV. "Your boss took something that didn't belong to her." She said. "These scrolls actually belong to the Museum, the museum is there rightful home."

"Don't sass me, kid." The guard said. "Just hand over the scroll and no one gets hurt."

"Mack, he just threatened me!" Tea looked at her brother, then looked back at the guard. "You have _no_ idea of who your threatening."

"No one is threatening anyone." The other guard said as they advanced on Tea, who just held the scrolls tight to her chest. "Just give us back what you took, and you can all go home."

"You obviously don't know who we work for." Mack said as he, and Will quickly stepped in front of his sister protectivly.

"Evidently, you don't know who _we_ work for." The guard replied, he held out his hand again for the scrolls, the same ones Tea still refused to hand over.

Just then a black SUV with the Silver Guardians logo pulled up and a man climbed out of the driver seat. "What's going on here?" He demanded as he walked up.

"Uncle!" Cliantha beamed at him. "These guards are bullying us."

"This doesn't concern you." The first guard said turning to the new comer. "So back off."

"_You_ will have to back off." Wesley Collins said pulling out his badge and showing the gold to them. "Back off now, or my men goes storming inside, tearing things apart looking for stolen items."

The two guards looked at each other before backing off and hurried away.

The Rangers sighed in relief.

"That was a great bluf, Uncle." Cliantha smiled as Wes turned to her.

"What bluf?" He asked.

"Wesley Collins!" Tea cried happily. "Your family is the first richest of this state!"

Wes smiled. "Guilty as charged." It faded. "You better hurry and get those to your Ranger base."

"Y, you know who we are?" Ronny asked stunned.

"My window was down when I heard your friend." Wes pointed at Dax. "Besides." He pulled back the sleeve on his left wirst, showing them his own morpher. "Time Force. Red Ranger."

The Rangers looked at each other with smiles.

XxXx

On the way back to Hartford Mansion, the Overdrive Jeep was attacked by a monster, and the Jeep jerked to a stop. Mack jumped out of the driver's seat, as the others followed him.

"Give me the scrolls!" The monster ordered.

"Afraid not, metal head!" Mack shouted. "Let's lock him up!" He reached for his tracker as did the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Once morphed, Mack leaped into a midair kick. Will jumped kicked, but failed to touch Ultreg.

Dax rushed forward and tried to kick and punch the monster, which he recognized as the one he had saved Mira from yesterday, but Ultreg jumped away from him.

Ronny, and Tea rushed forward to double team against the monster, but quickly missed.

Rose rushed forward and jumped up, using Ronny and Tea's shoulders to spring up at an attempt, but didn't get to her target.

Ultreg grabbed Dax by the shoulder and threw him over his head.

Dax groaned as he rolled to a stop on his stomach, he looked up to the sound of a voice. "Mira, no, get back!" He shouted when he saw Mira running towards him.

Ultreg grabbed Mira around the waist and held her close to him, he laughed as the Rangers hesitated in their attacks, afraid to hurt Mira.

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her." Ultreg laughed.

"Tea, give me those scrolls." Dax turned to her.

"I, I, I wont." Tea took a step backwards from him. "Sorry Dax."

"You'd do it for Mack, right?" He asked. "I know he won't hesitate to save you."

Tea's eyes glittered with tears under her helmet, she knew he was right. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said as a tear slid down her cheek while she gave him the scrolls.

She watched as Dax handed over the scrolls, then caught Mira as she was shoved into his arms.

"You humans really are suckers for a beautiful face." Ultreg laughed before disappearing.

XxXx

Once back at Hartford mansion Dax, and Mira were sitting in the game room. He was holding her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"My friends think I'm changing." He said. "They said seeing you is interfering with my job." He explained. "They think it'll eventually jeopardize the mission."

"Maybe they're right." Mira agreed. "I've become a distraction to you. You know, you're up to big things. You're the right guy, but the timing's all off." She sighed as she stood up.

"The right guy?" Dax stood up. "Mira, wait."

"You, and your friends have to find those jewels." Mira stopped him from coming after her. "There's nothing more important then that."

"Yes, there is." Dax caught her hand. "You are. I can do this. My friends will just have to get used to it. We're still going to see each other. I'm going to make this work."

Mira smiled and hugged him.

"Meet me back here in half an hour?" He asked. "I have to go check in with my friends and the mission."

She nodded and watched him leave.

Outside of sight and around the corner, Dax was leaning against the wall as he sighed, something she said didn't make sense.

XxXx

Will stared as he spotted a group of Chillers appear a few feet away from where he, and the others were fighting Ultreg.

"Flurious!" He yelled. "Should have guessed he'd be behind this!"

"Rose, look out!" Mack yelled as two Chillers ran up to the pink Ranger, he quickly ran up and took them out.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Just then Tea ran up to join in the fighting.

"Where's Dax?" Mack frown at his sister.

"I'll give you three guesses." Tea said as she high kicked a Chiller. "First two don't count." She spun around and elbowed a Chiller in the stomach.

"Mira!" Mack growled angerily.

"We can still take on Ultreg." Rose told him. "There's still five of us."

"Right." Mack nodded. "Time to suit up, Rangers!"

"Right!" The others ran up to stand on either side of him.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

XxXx

"Dax, your half hours up!" Mira called as she bounced into the game room. She smiled upon seeing her boyfriend. "I'm here."

"Great. Have I got a surprise for you." Smiled Dax, he held up the scroll. "Just let me take care of this first."

He put it in a carved box on Andrew Hartford's desk, and then set it inside a drawer. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, your surprise." He held up two tickets to a Kira Ford concert. Cliantha had received them in the mail that morning, and had given them to him after he had explained Mira was a huge fan.

"Tickets to Kira Ford?" Mira gasped. "How did you get these?"

"I know a close and personal friend of Kira's." Dax shrugged like it was nothing.

Smiling, Mira hugged him warmly, although her eyes drifted back to the drawer that he had hidden the box with the scroll. She'd have to wait until he left to investigate it further.

"Listen, Mira, there's something I have to take care of." He said. "But, I'll meet you back here tonight for the concert, OK?"

"Sure." Mira nodded. "You be careful out there."

Dax nodded and headed for the door, although he didn't completely leave. Instead he snuck back in, and hid behind the mummy's tomb when he noticed Mira's attention had drifted away.

XxXx

After being attacked by the Rangers, Ultreg finally landed a hit on Tea, sending her flying through the air.

"Tea!" Mack cried before he ran after her as she hit the ground hard and she cried out.

"Where the hell is Dax?" Ronny snapped.

"Spencer, is the Hovertech Cycle ready for action?" Will asked into his helmet's communicater.

"_Fired up and ready to go_." Spencer answered.

"Sweet!" Will grinned. "Spencer, hook me up!"

XxXx

Back at the Manor, Mira opened the drawer and grabbed the box that Dax had placed the scroll into, she was so focused that she failed to notice Dax re-enter the room.

"You know, for a while there, I really believed that it was me you wanted." His voice startled her.

"Not as much as the sword of Neptune." Mira smirked.

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" Dax's voice broke.

Mira paused for only a minute, then she shook her head. "No."

"Who are you, Mira?"

A faint purple glow changed Mira from a beautiful innocent into a evil villain. "Miratrix. And you won't stop me. That's the problem with the human heart. It controls everything ... and I control yours. Now out of my way, blue Ranger." She shoved Dax out of her way.

XxXx

Tea stumbled with her footing as she held her right arm with her left hand. "I don't know how much more we can take this. It's like he's super charged or something."

"He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls." Mira answered as she arrived, but she didn't look like Mira at all.

"Mira!" Tea shouted in shock and anger. "Where's Dax? What have you done to him?!" She demanded.

"I knew Dax was too good for her!" Ronny said as she forced herself to her feet.

"I heard my name!" Dax ran up to his friends. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Glad your back." Tea nodded.

Mack nodded. "Thanks for coming back." He said as he placed a hand on Dax's shoulder.

Dax grinned. "I was always here." He turned around to face the enemy.

"Give it up Rangers." Miratrix said. "Thanks to Dax, we now have the three scrolls." She motioned for the monster to follow her and walked away.

"Get your back stabbing ass back here!" Tea raced forward, grabbed her wirst and spun her around.

"It's over, rich girl." Miratrix told her, shaking the Ranger off. "You lost."

"When hell freezes over!" Tea snarled. "Give back that scroll!"

Suddenly there was a great bang behind them, distracting Tea long enough for Miratrix to grab her pendant and ask for help, and in a second Ultreg was as tall as a building.

Tea turned around and began to fight Miratrix, at the same time the others handled Ultreg with their Zords.

"Stop fooling around!" Shouted Miratrix as she kicked Tea's feet out from under her and turned to Ultreg. "Finish what we started. With the swrod power of Neptune!" She held it up.

But nothing happened.

"What happened there, Mira?" Tea taunted as she got back to her feet. Miratrix unrolled the scroll to see a picture of Dax instead of the sword of Neptune looking back at her.

"It's a fake!" Miratrix yelled. "Dax, you tricked me!"

Tea ran up and punched Miratrix hard in the face, watching in satisfaction as the enemy fell to the ground. "Who's the fool now, bitch?" She turned around and reached into her light blue jean jacket to reveal the real scroll. "GUYS!" She threw as hard as she could towards the Megazord.

XxXx

Back at home, Dax was still feeling sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax." Will apalogized following him into the game room where the others sat.

"We all are." Tea added as she hugged a pillow from where she sat on the couch with Mack, and Rose.

"Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured it out."

"What did Miratrix say to make you think twice about her?" Ronny asked.

"She mentioned the jewels." Dax answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I never once said anything about the jewels or anything else."

Will patted his friend on the shoulder, just as Spencer walked into the room.

"Master Dax, I believe you have a young lady waiting for you."

Dax's eyes widen. "Not again!" He cried as he turned and ran quickly to hide behind the couch that Mack, Tea, and Rose sat on. "I'm not here!"

Spencer nodded. "Very well." He turned to leave. "I will just send Miss. Lily away." He walked out of the room, just as Dax sprang up from behind the couch.

"Lilly? As in Lilly Chilman?" His face beamed. "I've known her sense preschool." A thought struk him. "She has been blosseming. Maybe, just maybe." He grinned before quickly running out of the room. "Spencer, wait! Spencer!"

Tea, and Ronny were laughing hard they had started to cry.

"That didn't take long." Rose smiled.

"Come on guys." Mack said getting up off the couch. "Let's check out the sword."

XxXx

After walking into the base, the Rangers stood around the table and Rose put them in order.

A soft glow surrounded them and they transformed into a silver sword.

"Oh no." Rose picked up the sword to examine it. "The jewel's gone!"

"Great, now what?" Will sighed just as Dax came sliding down a pole.

"Hey guys, guess who got a date with yours truly for Friday night?" He asked beaming.

Suddenly lighting sparked across the blade and the sword flew out of Rose's hands, across the room and nailed itself into the large map covering the wall.

"Where did the sword land?" Will asked as Dax walked up to the map covered wall.

The blue Ranger turned back to his friends. "Anyone ever been to the Caribbean?"


	5. Weather Or Not

"Whoo! St. Lucia." Will cheered as he followed Ronny into the game room. "Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise."

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me." Said Ronny. "Unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy."

"That sounds like a fun race!" Tea grinned.

Rose looked up over the top of her book to her friends. "I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going. The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest."

Ronny sighed as Tea pouted.

"This is so amazing!" A grinning Mack exclaimed walking into the room. He tossed his bag onto the floor beside the others and took a seat beside Rose. "Travelling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity. Oh, is this a high adventure or what?"

"Exciting as getting lost in a new Anime book or a regular book!" Tea beamed.

"Not so fast!" Dax called running into the room and jumping onto the many bags already filling the middle of the floor. He landed with a heavy thud and looked up at his team/friends. "I read that St. Lucia is haunted."

"That's just folklore, Dax." Rose pointed out, before she closed her book and put it away inside her duffel bag, which she had to tug out from underneath the blue Ranger.

"Are those marbles?" Will asked, pointing at the bag in his friend's hands.

"Not just any marbles." Dax said. "They're my lucky marbles."

Ronny, Will and Tea exchanged skeptical glances while Mack tried to assure his friend that they had nothing to worry about.

"But according to some research I did last night." Tea started.

"No!" Dax cried with fright as he had sudenly sat up. "I don't want to know!" He held his bag of marbles tighter.

XxXx

"Moltor really has lousy timing." Complained Will, he and the others were sitting in the SHARC on their way to Australia to deal with the volcano hot-head who had nearly destroyed their city using molten lava when they'd first became Power Rangers.

"Let me out!" Tea said. "I'll freeze the horns off his head!"

"You'll get your chance, sis." Mack told her.

"What does Moltor want in Australia?" Ronny asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Will said. "We're almost on target. Get ready to jump."

"Ready?" Mack asked his team, reaching for his tracker.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Once morphed, the Rangers prepared themselves for the descent as they headed for the opening at the back of the plane. Ronny flipped the switch and the six Rangers jumped, free falling through the air before landing in front of Moltor and his goons.

"We've got to help him!" Rose said.

"Yeah!" Agreed Mack. "I'll save the driver, you guys go after Moltor."

"Time for a big freeze!" Tea said as she charged toward Moltor, with the others behind her.

"Let him go!" Mack yelled, pulling the driver away from the Lava Lizards. The Lava Lizards snarled aggressively and charged at Mack, forcing him and the driver towards the edge of the cliff.

"Mack!" Rose cried as she noticed the dilemma her leader found himself in.

"Rose, look out!" Will called to the pink Ranger.

Rose turned and ducked just as Moltor swung his sword at her head. He missed by

seconds, and was rewarded with a swift kick from either side as Dax and Will came to Rose's defence.

Tea turned to and ran to help her brother, as she moved her arms. "Calling to the beast inside, unleash the Snow Leopard!"

The animal spirit charged at the Lava Lizards, roaring and slashing at the lava freaks while Tea quickly jumped over Mack, then jumped off the cliff before catching the man by waist. "Gottcha!" Her animal spirit ran toward them and the two humans landed safely on the animal's back.

The Snow Leopard turned around and ran back to land, before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go! Get to saftey!" Tea then charged at the Lava Lizards. "Snow Blizard!" She called waving her arms and thrusting them forwards.

A whole group of the Lava Lizards quickly froze up. Then Mack used his Power Sword to slash at the big group.

"My pets!" Moltor fired his blaster at both Hartford siblings. Hitting his targets, the two went down. Mack landed on his back, while Tea landed on her stomach. "Lava Lizards!"

Some of the remaining Lizards quickly took something from the truck.

"Nice try, Power Rangers." Moltor said as he turned to his fallen enemies. "Lizards, you know what to do with the machine."

There was a flash of fire, and the mutant lava monster along with his foot soliders disappeared.

XxXx

"Oh man, that was brutal!" Dax said, rubbing his shoulder as he and others returned to base.

"I feel like all four of my tires have blown out." Ronny added, sitting next to Will on the step leading to the poles that were behind the two.

"If Moltor didn't burn me before." Tea began as she was sitting on the steps that led upstairs. "He does now!" She looked looked at her hands. "Moltor is going to be a frozen pop tart next time we meet!"

Rose turned to look at Mack. "You ok Mack?"

Mack scuffed and shook his head. "No, I'm not ok. I blew it. If it wasn't for Tea."-

"Stop it." Tea scolded. "Don't you dare start second guessing yourself."

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Asked Dax, wanting to change the subject.

"He wasn't after the guy." Tea folded her arms. "His pets took something from the truck." She looked at her father. "Do you know have a clue to what it is?"

"A suvatomic energy generator." Hartford answered. "Basically it's something that is used to power another machine. We just need to figure out what he needs ig for." He finished just as Spencer walked in, he was soaked from head to foot and carrying some veggies in his hands.

"Sir, this weather is relentless." He said with outrage. "First, the sun cooked my daisies, then this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."

Mr. Hartford turned to the computers and typed in something, bringing up the news. The screen flickered to show a blonde woman giving a report.

"_Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed away roads and knocked out power around the globe. The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos_."

"That's why Moltor wanted that generator." Tea said. "And until we figure out the rest of his crazy plan, my Jewel quest is on hold."

"I have a new zord to help you battle." Hartford told them. "Mack, it's got your name on it."

Mack looked at his father, then to his sister, and back again.

"No. I think you should give it to Tea."

Tea blinked before turning to look at him. "Me?"

"Look, I know you had some trouble out there." Hartford looked at his eldest child. "But its times like these that define a hero."

Mack looked away, then looked at Rose, who gave a reassuring nod and smile.

"Fine." The red Ranger huffed. "Let's get this over wth."

XxXx

Ronny, and Tea somersaulted into action, jumping over the Lava Lizards. Dax blocked a sword strike as Tea spun around and kicked the Lizard away from the Blue Ranger.

"You creeps seriously need two hours worth of baths!" Tea round house kicked some Lizards. Rose ducked under a Lizard's blade, before kicking it away just as Will came to join the fight.

"Anyone seen Mack?" He asked.

"He was with dad when we left." Tea high kicked a Lizard, sending it to the ground.

As the Rangers continued to defend themselves, Mack arrived. He rushed at the Lizards whom were sneaking up on Rose before hitting it one of them with a spin kick, drove his elbow into the second and finished it by kicking it down.

"Red Ranger!" Growled a Lava Lizard.

"What are you doing to the weather?" Demanded Mack, locking arms with the Lizard.

"I'll never tell you." The Lizard answered.

Tea backflipped away from two Lizards, whom had rushed at her from both sides, the two crashed into each other instead of their target.

Backflipping over to Will, she turned to him. "We need to do something."

"Like what?" He asked. "It's not like we can call on _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_."

The two quickly began to fight off a group of Lava Lizards, that had charged at them.

Suddenly the Black Ranger turned to his teammate. "You have snow power, right?" He asked, and she turned to him.

"_Just_ snow power." The White Ranger confirmed. "I don't do the big stuff like the weather." She dodged a blow to the head before spinning around and kicking the Lizard away. "I can't control my powers." She confessed. "They get out of control, that's why I have limits!"

Will thunder kicked a Lizard, sending it stumbling and falling into two more Lizards. "What else can we do?"

Tea looked around herself. "Power down!" She called, once demorphed she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

Hearing her command, Will spun around. "Tea!" He rushed up to her. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "We have to do something, right?" She looked up at the sky again. "It's time for some of our own weather." She took a step forward and thrust her arms towards the sky. "With the powers of severe snow blizzards, I call upon the ice!" She called, as Will stood behind her. "Lots of snow blizzards!" She waved her arms as she turned to the Lava Lizards. "SNOW BLIZZARD, ICE ATTACK!"

A cold rush of wind appeared out of nowhere before freezing the Lava Lizards, then they suddenly shattered.

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed, as Tea breathed heavily.

"It worked." She smiled weakly. "I did it." She then collapsed.

"What was that?" Mack asked the cold wind disappeared and the sky cleared back to a beautiful blue sky.

"Tea!" Will rushed to her, falling to his knees next to her. "Tea?" He shook her arm, but she wouldn't wake. "Come on girl, wake up." He urgged.

No sooner had the Lava Lizards had been destroyed, the wind picked up again, blowing the Rangers all over the place. Will had grabbed onto Tea's hand to keep her with him.

"The weatherman said 'sunner and warm.'" Dax said, looking up at the sky. "What does he know?"

"Funny, Dax." Ronny said.

Tea groaned, putting a hand on her head as she sat up on her knees. "Oh, my head." She whimpered as Will knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

A flash of flame revealed Moltor with more Lava Lizards, one of whom was carrying a weird looking machine.

"My weather machine has made me powerful!" Moltor laughed.

"And a little nuts." Will stated.

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me." Moltor continued, like he hadn't heard the comment from Will. "Do you have any last words?"

"I can't see straight." Tea said as she swayed and collapsed again, Will caught her as she fainted.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mack demanded, his arm stretched out in front of Rose.

"I'm going to push the machine to its limits and destroy the living world." Answered Moltor.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Ronny.

"You'll drown the entire planet!" Rose added.

"That's right, pink Ranger!" Moltor smirked, he turned to his Lizards. "Engage the machine!"

"Come on Rangers!" Mack got to his feet.

"What about Tea?" Will asked, as the girl in question is still in his arms.

Mack walked over and dropped down to his knees. "I'll stay." He offered as he took his sister from Will. "Guys, you need to stop Moltor." He added as he turned to his team.

"Right!" His team rushed off.

Moltor knocked the Yellow, and Pink Rangers to the ground, soon Will and Dax joined them.

Mack tensed as the weather changed again. This time, the sky darkened above him, and his sister. "This doesn't look good." He said as thunder clapped and rain started falling.

"What's happening?" Moltor yelled as the temerature dropped, turning the rain to snow. The wind picked up again causing a blizzard.

"The machine's doing it on its own!" Will shouted. "We have to stop it!"

"I don't know what to do!" Moltor yelled before fleeing the scene.

Mack shot to his feet as he reached for his tracker. "Spencer, send the Zords, and prepare for Tea's return."

"_Standing by_."

XxXx

"I told you not to send me out there!" Shouted Mack as he stormed into the base. Hartford, and Spencer were waiting for him, and just assumed Tea is somewhere in the manor. "Look what happened. I lost the team."

"It's not over yet." Hartford said, trying to calm down his son. "The drill driver can dig them out."

"I can't drive that thing." Argued Mack. "I'm cut out for being a hero." He took off his tracker and handed it to his father. "You do it. I quit."

"You can't quit." Hartford said. "With your sister out of commission, and the others missing, you're the only chance this world has."

Mack shook his head. "You're gonna have to find someone else. Because I can't." He turned and stormed out of the base. Leaving his father, and Spencer to watch him leave.

XxXx

Tea was resting in her bed, inside her bedroom. Mack was sitting on her desk chair, watching her as he sat by the bed.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Mack told his unresponsive sister. "You're more suited to be a Ranger. Not me." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I have a confession Tea." He leaned forward as he placed his elbows on his knees. "Cliantha, and I broke up last night. And we never went all the way like you think we did." He paused to look at his sister, but no change. "Tea, please wake up!" He begged just as the alarms rang off.

Taking off his watch, Mack gently put it on Tea's left wrist before running out of her room.

XxXx

"I think we've found them, sir." Spencer as the computer's alarm went off. "Yes, only on video. No audio communication."

Mack frowned as he looked at his friends on the big screen. Dax was playing with his bag of marbles, Rose was reading a book, Will was bobbing his head to his earphones, and Ronny was playing solitare with a deck of cards.

"They're not scared." He said in confusion. "W, why arn't they scared?"

"Because they know that you're going to save them." His father answered. "They beleive in you. So do we."

Spencer nodded. "I never doubted you for a second, red Ranger."

"They really believe in me?" Mack asked, a little shocked.

"When the team first came together, you didn't doubt yourself." Hartford reminded the seventeen-year-old. "You picked up the red morpher with your own courage. Even though your sister held it first and could've taken it. She didn't, she gave it to you."

"Tea looks up to her older brother." Spencer added. "Even now."

Mack held out his hand. "Give me back my Tracker." He smiled. "I have a hole to dig."

XxXx

Ronny looked around herself, still trapped inside her Zord. "Do you guys feel that?" She asked. "What is it?"

"No idea." Rose replied.

"It feels like an earthquake." Dax said.

"Great." Will said. "That's all we need."

Just then the snow all cleared and the four saw the Drill Driver parked a few feet away.

"MACK!" Rose happily cried.

"_Hey, you guys ok_?" Mack asked.

"What took you so long?" Asked Will as he took off his earphones.

"_I had a little Zord trouble_." Mack answered. "_I hope you can forgive me for bailing out_." He added nervously.

"We knew you'd come back." Ronny reassured the Red Ranger.

"_I won't let you down again_." Promised Mack.

XxXx

It was now hours later. And Tea was feeling better and back to half her strength. She was sitting up in her bed, petting a light orange kitten whom was curlled in a ball in her lap. The team was sitting around her room with smiles, glad their friend was ok.

"That was some great power." Ronny smiled. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Tea shook her head. "I can't. My snow powers are limited." She shrugged. "I took a big chance."

"Really big." Will said. "I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known you'd do that. I'm so sorry for saying it."

"I'm a rebel, remember?" Tea shrugged. "I would've _done_ it without you saying _anything_."

Mack nodded. "THAT is true."

The youngest of the group looked at her brother. "I heard the last of your finishing speech, big brother. Is there something I should know?"

Mack looked like a deer caught in headlights. But he was saved when Hartford, and Spencer walked into the bedroom.

"Are you ready to find the jewel or not?"

"Oh, we are more then ready." Mack nodded. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" The team agreed with their own nods.

"Like my dad always said. 'It's not weather you fall down." Dax began, as he fell off the beanbag chair he was sitting in, then he pounced up. "'It's weather you get back up'" He grinned.

XxXx

**Cliantha is played by Dove Cameron. And she will return.**


	6. Pirate In Pink

"St. Lucia." Rose said as she held her tracker up. She, and the other Rangers are walking along side the island's beach. "I've read a lot about this island."

Tea turned to her brother. "Mack, how about you get out that map so we have some idea of what we're looking for?" She suggested.

"Good idea." Mack nodded as he pulled the map from the inside of his uniform. "Dad traded in some expensive artifacts for this." He added as he unfolded it. "Hope it leads to something good."

"Guys, its so obvious." An excited Dax said. "We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We gotta be looking for."-

"Pirate treasure!" An equally excited Mack, exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Will, Tea, and Ronny laughed.

"Yeah, right." Rose interrupted everyone's fun. "All the relics from that era have been discovered."

"Not everything." Mack corrected. "Some of those pirates were really clever."

"Not clever enough of bathe, from what I've read." Rose argued.

"You're being a wet blanket." Tea told her as she folded her arms. "How can you stand there and shoot down our fun?"

"I'm not shooting anything down." Rose said. "Just don't get your hopes up." She turned looking at Mack. "That map could lead us to a big fat dead end."

"WET blanket!" Tea exclaimed as Rose walked away. Mack wrapped his arm around his sister as they followed the pink Ranger. But they didn't get far from the edge of the sea when Will's tracker beeped, alerting them to something that was up ahead.

"Hold up guys. I'm getting a reading." Will said as he ran ahead. He knelt down beside a mound of sand and started to brush it away to reveal an old canon with a name printed on the side. "'The Black Scabbard?'" He asked over his shoulder.

Mack laughed with excitment. "I was right! This is a pirate ship." He started to gush about Brownbeard.

Rose scowled. "That's all fiction, Mack." She snapped. "In truth Brownbeard was nothing less then an outlaw, as most pirates are, and he spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."

"Yeah, but he was a jolly crook." Mack defended. "See Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary eye of the sea jewel, but he died before he could find it. Some way that his ghost searches for it till this very day."

Dax shivered at the end of Mack's story. "Ooh. Ghost Pirates. Not that would make a great movie." He grinned.

"I'd like to see that movie." Tea nodded with her own smile.

"Wait a minute." Ronny said. "If Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much, its got to have a lot of power. Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona?"

Tea's hand shot up in the air as she waved it wildly as she beamed. "I will! I will!"

XxXx

Now no longer at the beach as the team wandered further. The Rangers finally stopped as they reached a rope bridge crossing a gorge. Shaking vilantly, Tea jumped onto Will's back, startling him as he stumbled forward a little.

"Tea?" Ronny asked concerned as everyone looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Tea has a paralizing fear of hights." Mack explained as he watched his sister cling to Will.

"It looks like we're gonna have to cross." Dax said as he looked down.

Mack took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"C, c, c cross?" Tea gasped with complete fright. "No!" Slidding off Will's back, she began walking backwards from them. "No way." She backed up all the way until her back hit a tree.

"You guys go." Will offered. "I'll help her get across."

"Be careful." Mack warned. "She'll fight you tooth and nail."

"I can handle it." Will said with a nod.

"Ok." Mack said with a big sigh. "Let's go guys." He turned and started to walk acorss the roped bridge. Rose, Ronny, and Dax followed their leader.

Will walked over to Tea. "How come you showed no fear when were in Atlantis? We had to cross a mountain side, like this one to get across."

"You were distracting me." She told him. "I wasn't worried about the long fall. I had my mind set on _not_ being afraid." She moved to stand behind the tree now. "Besides, Jayden, my first boyfriend had just broken up with me."

Will nodded. "I'll give you that." He then pointed to the roped bridge. "But we have to catch up."

"I, I know." She whimpered. "But I can't, I just can't." She choked.

"I'll be with you the whole way." He promished. "Just take my hands, and don't let go." He said gently as he held out both his hands.

"You won't let go?" She asked as she eyed his hands.

"I promise I won't." Will promised.

Slowly nodding, Tea reached out and clasped his hands.

"Just look at me." He urged as he backed away, still holding Tea's hands gently, heading them toward the roped bridge.

On the bridge, Tea was breathing hard and broke out into a cold sweat as Will lead her across the bridge. "You're doing great, girl." He told her with a smile. "Just continue to look at me and do not look down."

"I can't help but _to_ look." She whimpered.

"If you do, you'll only fear it more."

They'd caught up with the others, who'd been waiting for them.

"Sis?" Mack asked seeing her shaking and sweating form.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, but her exprestion and the way she looked said otherwise.

Suddenly the wooden planks of the bridge disappeared from under the Rangers and fell down into the gorge, crashing against the side of the huge mountain. The team screamed in surprise as they too dropped.

"TEA!" Mack, whom was clinging to the rope of the bridge watched helplessly as Tea, and Will pumbled down the gorge. "NO!"

The four remaining Rangers sighed in releaf as they watched their two fallen friends splash into the water below.

"Mack, we have to keep going." Ronny urged, but gently. "Will, and Tea wouldn't want us to turn around."

"She's right." Rose agreed. "And we've come too far now."

"We'll find your sister, Mack." Dax promised. "And Will. We have to, they're apart of the team, apart of the Power Rangers."

Mack closed his eyes, but his sister's fall and terrified screams haunted him. Pushing his pain away he let out a heavy sigh. "You're right." He started to climb, when he finally reached the top, he hauled himself over and onto solid ground.

Breathing heavily as he laid on his back and looking up at the sky, he only took a minute to catch his breath before he rolled over and extended his left hand down. "Rose, grab my hand!" He ordered. "Ronny, Dax grab onto each other and hold on!"

Doing as instructed, the three dangling Rangers continued to watch their leader. Tapping into his super strength, Mack pulled them up and onto solid ground, and the three landed in a heap.

"I love these genetically enhanced powers!" Mack grinned while his friends groaned. But soon the grin faded when he realized two members are still missing.

Turning back around to face the huge drop off, he carefully kneeled down and peered around the edge to look. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up and to his right to find Rose standing there.

"Tea's a smart girl." She tried to reassure her friend and leader. "And Will is with her."

Mack gave her a little smile. "Thanks." He stood back up and turned to his remaining friends. "Let's go."

XxXx

Tea's eyes are closed as she's propped up against a tree, her legs stretched out in front of her. Also in front of her, Will was lying on his stomach with his arms stretched out above his head, his hands facing each other and his forehead is resting on his left arm. Behind them the river floated calmly.

Finally, Tea awoke and moaned in pain. "Ouch." She started moving slowly, and accidently phased right through the tree she'd been leaned against, tumbling right into a leaf pile and disappearing inside. Her startled cry awoke Will as he started to move a little.

"Tea?" Will slowly slid up to sit on his knees and looked around, when he heard the leaves rusling, he stiffened and reached for his tracker. But he burst out laughing when Tea emerged from the leaf pile covered in dirt and leafs as she tried to spit out the dirt from her mouth.

"Shut up." She huffed as she tried to brush off the leafs and dirt, then tried to brush the leaves from her hair.

Will suddenly stopped his laughter as he concentrated on something that was somewhere in the background. "Someone's watching us."

Tea quickly stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend in alarm. "What?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "Who?"

Will concentrated a little harder. He was quickly and utterly surprised to find it was a little girl, whom was hiding behind a tree as she watched them from a distance.

"Talk to me, Will." Tea urged. "Our enemies?"

Will shook his head. "No." He couldnt beleive it. "A little girl."

Tea froze. "What?" She slowly turned around to see the same little girl, whom now had moved a little closer, but still hiding behind a tree. She was clutching a stuffed dragon doll under her left arm. Both her and the toy are dirty.

"Hi sweethart." The white Ranger said gently as she gave a nice smile. "Are you alone?" She asked in the same voice as she slowly approched the child.

A nod.

"Did you save us?"

Another nod.

Tea was now close to the child, and she slowly kelted down so she was level with the girl. "Thank you."

The child licked her lips before speaking. "Your welcome."

Will walked up to them and knelt down next to Tea. "Where are your parents?" He asked gently.

The liittle girl hugged her stuffed toy tightly. Locks of red hair was attached to her cheeks. "My family is in Briarwood California." She told them. "They love me very much. My mommy, daddy, aunties, uncles, and Grammy, and Pop-Pop." Her brown eyes lowered to the ground, and when she looked at the teens, tears shone in her eyes. "My daddy brought me here for a special birthday." A tear rolled down her cheek. "But we got attacked and my daddy hurt his head. He disappeared." She choked and hugged her toy close. "Now I'm lost and hungry. And all I want to do is go home!" She wailed.

Tea, and Will looked at each other.

XxXx

After calming the little girl down by promising her they'll help her find her family, the child started to calm down.

"My name's Tyra Thorn and I'm 6-years-old." The little girl introduced herself. "And this is Mystic Fire." She added as she held up her toy dragon a little.

Tea smiled as she was knelt down in front of the child. "Those are both nice names."

Tyra smiled with a slight blush. "You're pretty, what's your name?"

"My name is Tea. And this is my friend Will."

Just then they heard noises not that far. The two teens tensed as they stood and reached for their trackers.

"'X marks the spot!'" Rose's joyful laugh was heard. "I'll bet my lucky pearl, the Eye of the Sea is right here."

"Huh?" Both Tea, and Will looked at each other confused.

"Was that Rose?" The white Ranger asked.

"Start digging." They heard Ronny's voice next, and the two beamed at each other.

"MACK!" Tea ran off in the direction they heard their friends. "MACK!"

In the clearing, the Rangers stopped their digging and looked up when they heard Tea's voice.

Tea came running out of the trees, Will, and Tyra behind her.

"TEA!" Mack instently dropped his shovel and ran to his sister, catching her when she launched herself into him and he spun her around. "Thank God you're ok." He hugged her tightly.

"Will!" Ronny cried as she, Dax, and Rose ran up to him. Dax, and Rose hugged their black Ranger. But both Ronny, and Will hesitated to hug.

"Um, uh." Ronny stumbled with her words. "Welcome back."

Will smiled. "Thanks. It's good to be back."

"Are you guys ok?" Rose asked. "We got worried when we couldn't find you."

"We're fine." Will nodded, he then eyed what Rose is wearing. "What are you wearing?"

Mack suddenly clapped the black Ranger's shoulder. "That my friend, we are still trying to figure out." He then saw Tyra, who was hiding behind Will's right leg. "And who's this little lady?" He asked bending down and placing his hands on his knees.

Tea hugged Mack's arm. "It's ok Tyra." She reassured. "These are our friends."

Tyra stepped out a little from behind Will's leg. "My name is Tyra."

"Big brother, the poor thing is lost." Tea told Mack. "We need to take her back with us."

Ronny knelt down in front of the little girl. "Do you know who your mommy and daddy are so we can help you?" She asked gently.

Tyra nodded. "Just find the Mystic Force Power Rangers." She instructed calmly. "They know who I am."

"I read all about them!" Tea said with excitment. "They do magic!"

Rose suddenly turned to the spot they were at. "We found the little lass, let's get that treasure!" With that she bolted to the spot and started to dig.

"What is going on?" Tea asked. "She is not acting like our Rose."

Suddenly Rose cried out. "Aye, we found it!"

"Found what?" Will asked, then suddenly smiled. "The first jewel?"

Dax bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah!"

The Rangers ran toward Rose, who was brushing the dirt from the chest. Then waited eagerly as Mack turned the key to unlock the lock. They started to dig through the treasure.

"I don't see it." Ronny said.

Tyra reached in and pulled out a black box, she opened it to reveal a small clear crystal on a black velvet pillow. "Is this is?"

Rose gently took it from the child. "Thar she be - the Eye of the Sea. It's more beautiful then I ever imagined."

Tea narrowed her eyes. "Brownbeard. You had your fun. We want our Rose back!"

"Fair enough." Brownbeard nodded.

There was a cloud of blue smoke, and Brownbeard emerged from Rose and materialized into his normal form.

"Where am I? What happened?" Rose asked looking around. "I feel so." She looked at Brownbeard. "_Dirty_!"

Tyra giggled at the offended look from Brownbeard.

"Dir." Brownbeard said offended, then sniffed himself and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I haven't bathed for a few hundred years. Well I'm off and I'll be keeping the Eye for myself."

"Whoa, what happened to just holding it, and then letting your soul rest?" Ronny asked.

"Oh, that was a little lie. I always meant to steal it from ye. Now I must be shovin off." The pirate turned to walk away, but was forestalled by an explosion, knocking him and the Rangers off their feet.

The Eye of the Sea flew into the air and landed at Miratrix's feet.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings." She laughed, picking it up. "It's all mine, baby."

"Wait!" Dax shouted as he, and Tea ran forward. But Miratrix snapped her fingers and she and her new monster disappeared.

"NO!" Tea cried.

XxXx

Once home, back at the Hartford manor. Tyra told her story once again, this time to the whole team. And after a long bath and clean clothes, Tyra was now napping in the game room with Will, Dax, and Ronny looking after her.

Andrew Hartford was doing his best to track down the little girl's family in Briarwood as he sat in his office, he was having no luck.

XxXx

Tea, Mack, and Rose are in the Ranger base. Rose is beating herself up for the whole thing.

"I had it right in my hands!" The pink Ranger exclaimed. "Oh, that thieving, good for nothing, deceptive, smelly."-

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel." Mack defended.

"Maybe not, but its because of him that she has it." Rose said sadly. "Not to mention, his spirit taking me over and me into a pirate? How humiliating."

"Are you kidding?" Mack laughed. "You were an awesome pirate. 'Arr! I'm Rosie the Bold! Arr! Yo-ho-ho." He trailed off at the sad and helpless Rose.

Tea walked over to the computer's mainframe. "What's done is done. We can still get the jewel back from Miratrix. Can we keep trying to track down Miratrix?" She turned back around to the computer. But she jumped in surprise when it beeped before she even touched the console.

"It seems that your search is over." Spencer said. "Look."

"_Let's see what kind of power this thing has_." Miratrix said as she held up the Eye of the Sea for the monster to take. "_Remember, after you destroy the city, I want it back_."

"_Yes_." The monster nodded.

"_No! I want it back_!" Brownbeard shouted as he ran into view. "_The Eye of the Sea is mine! I stole it fair and square_!"

"Mack." Rose turned to her leader. "Let me handle this one. I have a score to settle with him."

Mack looked at Tea, who shrugged. "Ok." The red Ranger said turning back to Rose. "But the rest of us are stepping in if you need backup."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll prep the Zords." Tea said. "I've got a feeling you're going to need them."

XxXx

"Brownbeard!"

Brownbeard, who was now in the junkyard, turned to see an un morphed Tea and Dax blocking the exit. It had been Dax that called out to the pirate.

"Hand it over." Tea ordered as she held out her hand for the jewel. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Never." Brownbeard exclaimed. "Fiinders keepers!"

"We found it first!" Dax yelled. "It was our map that led us to it!"

"I've been searching for it my whole life!" Brownbeard declared.

"You dirty rat! What's more important you?" Tea demanded. "The Eye of the Sea or our planet's fate?"

Brownbeard looked curiously down at the jewel in his hand. "It's really that powerful?" He asked still looking at the jewel. "That everyone wants it for?"

"Our world depends on that jewel." Dax explained. "Please. Give it to us. We can keep it safe!"

Tea nodded. "Yes. We can protect the jewel from Miratrix, and others. Do you really want the Jewel to fall into the wrong hands again?"

Broanbeard seem to consider it. "Sorry kids. See ya."

"You no good rat!" Tea yelled. "Rose was right all along into not trusting you!"

"If he keeps this up I'm not going to have fun on my date tonight with Lilly." Dax sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his uniform.

Tea grinned. "Oh, date number three. Getting pretty searious with her, arn't ya?" She teased.

Blushing a little, Dax shrugged. "I really think it'll work out this time." He told her. "She doesn't know that we're the Power Rangers. So that's good." He paused. "Right?"

"I know Lilly from a curtain school we both attend to during the summers." Tea told her friend. "If you're worried about secrets, then don't because she knows how to keep them too."

"Soo, I can tell her about us being Rangers?" He asked slowly.

"My dad might not like the idea that you'll blab that we're the Power Rangers in public again, but he'll get over it." Tea replied. "Are you asking my advise?"

"I am." The blue Ranger nodded. "I really like Lilly. Not because she's pretty. We have things in common, and we use to be really good friends when we were little!"

Tea nodded. "THERE'S your answer!" She stabbed her finger into his chest. "Go for it if you really want it to work between the two of you. No. Secrets."

Smiling, Dax hugged her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." She pulled away from the hug. "Come on, I'm betting the others need your help in taking out the monster of the day."

XxXx

The Rangers are now standing in the dining room of the Hartford Mansion, Rose once again upset. "He fooled me again, and I was just starting to trust him."

"My Uncle Xander would have turned him into a tree." Tyra said as she continued to color in her coloring book, she paused when she felt all eyes on her and she looked up to see the Rangers looking at her with stares. "What? I come from a line of magic." She reached up and fingered her necklace. "My necklace is my family's symble." She said proudly.

"But that's the Power Rangers Mystic Force symble." Tea said, reconizing it.

Tyra nodded. "That's right. And my Uncle Bowen would have turned that pirate into a tasty treat for his pet dragon, Uncle Bowen doesn't trust anyone who loves to lie."

"I maybe a liar." A ghostly voice said before Brownbeard appeared in the room. "But maybe this will help change your option of me."

"Good heavens, a buccaneer." Spencer said, staring at the pirate with his own eyes. "Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

"That's not necessary, Spenc." Tea said as she folded her arms and glared at the pirate. "He's not staying."

"Oh, really?" Brownbeard asked, he looked at Tyra, who was still sitting at the table. "Ya could let the little lass decide."

"No." Tyra said simply causing Will, and Ronny to snort out a laugh as Brownbeard gaped at her.

"I let ye stay on my island."

"You stole my favorite toy!" Tyra looked to be on the verge of crying as she pointed her blue crayon at the ghost. "My Grammy made it."

"Now you worn out your welcome for sure." Tea hissed at Brownbeard.

Brownbeard quickly held up his hands in a panic. "Wait!" He backed away a little. "I maybe a scoundrel, but I am not a rat."

"Then convense us! Convense us that you are not a dirty flea bitten rat!" Tea demanded. "Because right now you are debatable."

Brownbeard pulled out the Eye of the Sea. "I believe this is what you're looking for." He handed it to Rose. "I never meant to cause harm."

Rose smiled as Mack placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I believe that." She nodded. "Thank you."

"That's gotta be it!" Dax exlaimed with excitment as he snatched the Jewel from Rose and tried to force it into the hole on the sword. But the hole was a circle, and not the Jewel.

Tyra frowned. "Why won't it fit?"

Ronny, who was sitting next to her, sighed. "All that for nothing."

"Well, if that's not the Jewel you're looking for, then." Brownbeard trailed off as he twisted his finger around his beard.

"Keep it." Rose told him as she held out the Jewel to him. "From one pirate to another."

Brownbeard smiled. "Thank you, missy. But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange." His fussed around inside his shirt before pulling out two items. "For the young one." He held out a pink stuffed bunny rabbit, Rose took it and handed it to Tyra, who beamed and took it with delight. "And me lucky pearl." He held up a small white pearl. "May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys."

The second the pearl touched Rose's hand, the Trackers beeped, alerting the Rangers, Tya, Spencer, and Brownbeard to a Jewel signature.

"Without a doubt, that's the real Jewel!" Tea laughed as Rose placed the pearl into the circle slot on the handle of the sword. With a flash of golden sparkles, the pearl transformed into a Jewel.

"That's it!" Tea jumped up and down. "Our first Jewel to the Corona!" She clapped with excitment as she continued to bounce in place.

"Well, blow me down." Spencer said, making the Rangers, Tyra, and Brownbeard laugh.

XxXx

**I'm sorry for the long update! I hope you like my new OC! And my little twist.**


End file.
